Space 24-Life of the Outlaw
'Life of the Outlaw '''is the 24th episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the debut of the Galaxy Ultrazord, and the return of Dark Mayhem and Destructo since Thunder in Paradise. We also see the death of Mad-eye Gellis, who will return 5 episodes later as Metallic-eye Gellis. Phoebe joins the Galaxy Squad Rangers in this episode, but not after letting all the villains in Metroburg Prison on the loose. Plot The Thunderman's and Henry are dueling in their beloved city of Metroburg, gaining a grotesque scar above her right eye. Harvey, Eustus, and Marisol have targeted a store of material headed for Metroburg and find Gellis is behind the trade. They crash the train and are joined by a hoard of Indavers. After facing Phoebe, the supes bump into Captain Man among the super heroes in a conference when they are allowed to go back. They ask to double security at the prison, even Ray laughs at them that nothing can cause an escape of the villains in that prison. Phoebe has, in the meantime, met with Dark Mayhem and Destructo saying that the later will have their body back and Dark Mayhem will be Jark Matter's right hand man before using the Black Hole Stone to destroy the safety system, letting everybody go. She smashes the Black Hole stone and follows them out. The other rangers hear of the escape and transform. Meanwhile, Gellis grows giant. The other rangers run off to form the Megazord. Ava over hears the good news that Phoebe has switched sides, but also gives them a new combination, Galaxy Ultrazord. All 15 rangers unite inside, despite the Cerberus Zord and Gemini Stones not apart of it and destroy Gellis. Back on the Andromeda Orion, Ava congratulates them on executing the Ultrazord, as she hasn't been able to successfully do this with the GSA/ASD, and she felt it was too crowded already to try and add 3 more stones in the mix and making it a singular cockpit. Cast Rangers * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Kora Haung-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacquline Scislwoski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Shogun Black) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Quantum) Guest Cast * Cooper Barnes-Ray Manchester * Daniele Gaither-President Kickbutt * unrecited Supe * uncredited Supe * uncredited Supe * Supretary {Secretary} Villains * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (voice) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro (voice) * Mark Wright-Dornado (voice) * Jamieson Pierce-Dark Mayhem (voice) * Piotr Micheal-Destructo (voice) only * Michael Foster-Strongdor * Brent Miller-Prince Jagged (voice) Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Clash (Neutron Break), Leo Zord 1 (Ultrazord) Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash (Neutron Break), Blaze Zord 9 (Ultrazord) Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash (Neutron Break), Scorpion Zord 2 (Ultrazord) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (Danger Clash), Lupin Zord 3 (Ultrazord) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Clash (Danger Clash), Libra Zord 4 (Ultrazord) Tarus: Tauren Stone, Bull Clash (Danger Clash), Tauren Zord 5 (Ultrazord) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash (Danger Clash), Orpheus Zord 6 (Ultrazord) Shogun Black: Dark Stone, Dark Sickle (Quicksilver Impact) Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (Neutron Break), Chameleon Zord 7 (Ultrazord) Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash (Neutron Break), Eagle Zord 8 (Ultrazord) Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Clash (Neutron Break) Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Clash (Neutron Break) Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Clash (Neutron Break), Draco Zord 10 (Ultrazord) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Ursa Clash (Neutron Break), Ursa Zord 11 (Ultrazord) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash (Neutron Break) Quantum: Quantum Stone, Quantum Strike (Neutron Break), Quantum System (Ultrazord) Errors ''to be added Notes * Debut of Neutron Break * This episode proves that The Shogun want Dark Mayhem's help, as seen by Gellis' return 5 episodes later * No special Stones are used in this episode * Ray appears in this episode * The name of this episode comes from a song by Pat Benatar See Also * Space 24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!-Sentai Counterpart (Galaxy Ultrazord Debuts) * Space 25: Planet Tokai: the Boy's Determination!-Sentai Counterpart (story and Megazord fight) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen